


Mesmerized

by Stolen_Writer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Growing Up, Lonely Boy, M/M, Misconceptions, Murder, Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolen_Writer/pseuds/Stolen_Writer
Summary: A young boy travels through life, learning different feelings in different points of view that lead him down a road he may not escape from.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This story has been roaming around my documents for a while now and I thought it was time to release a part of it!  
> I hope you like this!

The first time he witnessed ‘it’ was when he was small.  
Being a very shy child, ashamed of his appearance, weight, among other traits, he lived as silently as possible. Having no real friends or people to communicate with, as his parents were constantly working.

This had made him kind of awkward when it came to socializing or even greeting others. He tried to prevent this at all costs, some times more obvious than others. There was no way he would ever have a friend in the world, his role was just to occupy a certain space of Lucis, live among it and die without a sound. That’s what he thought. 

The young boy could’ve been harsh when it came to judging himself or his powerlessness but, when it came to dogs, he was incredibly gentle. Never once had he tried helping another fellow human, since they would only make fun of him or even ignore him. But, dogs. There was just something about them, he absolutely loved them, and seeing one in need made his heart waver. He couldn’t stand the fact that the dog seemed to be abandoned and wounded. He took it upon himself to take care of him for as long as the little one wanted. He healed the wounds and brought some food for it until, one day, the dog disappeared.

Later on, he received a thank you letter from a girl he knew well… or just ‘knew’ from afar. She thanked him deeply for taking care of the dog. This letter was… fantastic. The smell, texture, the cursive writing, the name. Everything was perfect, the letter was perfect. 

“Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.” He finally got to say the name right. He smiled to himself and took his camera. Just like the dog, this was something he needed to remember forever and, of course, he would keep it for as long as he lived.

As long as he lived, not her. 

Walking down the same path of everyday, having bought the food for today rather later than normally, he heard an ominous sound. It was slightly metallic and it came from a small and dark alley. Curiosity sparked like the blood running through his veins. He needed to see. 

Taking wary steps towards the alley, he got closer to the darkness, the light of the moon being a guide. As he was reaching the end, he stepped on something that seemed like goo. Unable to discern what it was, he continued his steps and finally found it. 

“Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.” It was her. From her slender chest, it fell, it was that goo he had stepped on and continued doing so. It looked like a fountain and, from up close, it was a defiant red, a wine and valiant red. A beautiful sight. Her face peaceful, accepting. What was it about it all? It was just like her letter. Even the strange position of her body attracted him. So, he immediately let go of the bag of food and got his camera out. Snap! In the blink of an eye, the flash disappeared and he had her fascinating appearance saved. Was that enough? He wasn’t sure. He thought he would like to feel her warmth… but, he had stalled too long there… and he was getting kind of hungry, so he left the corpse of the girl there and, taking the stained bag of food with him, disappeared in silence, just like he was supposed to since the start.

Back at home, he couldn’t think of anything else, the picture already solid on his table. He ate without looking at anywhere else. Only at the picture. She had topped his favorites with just a still pose like that.  
“Lunafreya…” he thought of her and the stillness of her body. Whether alive or dead, her complexion and all of the surrounding things, the quiet of the night, the light of the moon, the thoughts on his head… she had made them perfect with that stillness. She did so much in such a short time. The only things he had of her were enough. 

He had finished eating and it was time to sleep, so he did as he normally would. He whispered a good night to himself and went to bed.

The thoughts on his head wouldn’t fade. Even on his dreams, Lunafreya was perfect and so gentle. She whispered her words and the accent emanating from inside would numb him. So perfect, he couldn’t stand it. Whenever he was so close to touching her, he would wake up. Yes, his dream lasted for several days until he decided it wasn’t enough as he thought it was. He ran to that alley… but several days had already passed and the alley had been locked down for investigation. Her body no longer there, of course, and probably back to the holy land where it belonged. He let a sigh, he had gotten his hopes high for nothing. He even had his camera ready. 

It was alright. He should buy food and go back home. That’s when he saw it. The blonde hair, the slender body, the gentle smile and soft voice… It was here. No. It was not as perfect, but it was almost like her. He needed it. The picture. To touch her. It resembled her so much that he couldn’t stand being so far away. He mustered up the courage and spoke to her. The girl, being so friendly, spoke back and shared with him. They had a stroll around the city, getting lost in the process. The girl, as innocent as she was, already trusted the boy by her side and accepted anything he said. So, in the end, she agreed on taking pictures. It went well, better than expected for the both of them, the boy even felt as if he was finally having a connection with someone once more. It was obvious he had to thank Lunafreya for that. He smiled and told the girl to take one final picture. The girl agreed and placed her hands on a handle, the wind brushing her hair amazingly. She ended up smiling warmly to the camera. And that was the last time she smiled.

How did it happen? She fell down the hill. All because her small purse had fallen. She thought she could reach but the wind was too strong, making her lose her balance. The blonde boy stared, squinting his eyes, adjusting his glasses just to get a glance from her. She was far but,… he knew that position from miles away. He needed to see her, so he looked for ways to go down. He was exhausted in the end, but he finally reached the girl. And, there it was. The goo, the hair, this time there was no acceptance, more fear and confusion, but it was still beautiful. It was almost like Lunafreya. And he took the picture. Again, he thought of touching, just a bit, but he figured he should climb back up before it was late. People gathered around at night to watch the stars, he didn’t want to have to speak to anyone. 

Once he had bought the food and reached for his home, the process repeated. This time, though, he would compare both pictures. Lunafreya was still the best, but the other one sparked and kept his blood running at high speed, just like Lunafreya’s, though at a lower degree.

Sleeping, he could only see Lunafreya. In the end, the other one was just an imitation of her, not another entity. He hadn’t even asked for her name. It was the closest encounter he would have in real life of a conversation with Lunafreya. He was glad he had the chance to do so. 

But, this wasn’t enough. In the end, after several days, he went back to the place, only to find it restricted for investigation. He wasn’t calm this time. A bit of desperation was seeping into him… and he needed another picture.

He looked for it and, when he found it, he leaded the girl into an isolated place. This time, he would trigger the event. His small hand holding a knife that plunged into the chest of the girl. Quickly, quickly, he placed the girl, imitating the other two girls. There it was. It was Lunafreya again, but not as good as her, of course. Even so, this would be enough. This would suffice. He took the picture and disappeared, just like always. Back at home, his fingers tingled slightly, he had touched the goo with his bare fingers… and it felt just like… love. It was a new feeling, a very warm one, just like how everyone described it. It was, most definitely, love. 

After discovering the new feeling, his routine changed. Having found ‘love’, he had found the necessary motivation for him to change. He needed to have the stamina to trigger the love. That’s why he started to run around the city, he would also greet the neighbors, making sure his socializing skills would raise even if it was just a bit. He was sure his awkwardness wouldn’t be liked by every girl. He had to prevent his urges for a while… At least, until he had the hang of things. For that while, he was able to do so… most of the time. It was a wonder he hadn’t been caught yet… or maybe someone was letting it happen, just for now. Probably the latter, but the boy knew nothing of this. 

It was fine if he didn’t know, he’d find out sooner or later… 

And he grew. Now a highschooler, he had honed his skills with communication. People forgot he was once the fat weird kid of town. He was now just Prompto. But, to him, he wasn’t. He was just the boy looking for Lunafreya… for all of her reincarnations and replacements. The perfection that was lost, the fleeting moment of bliss, the rush of what he discovered could be called adrenaline. He looked, especially, for love. He lived only for that these days and he was alright with it. 

Finally, the day came when he found yet another girl who resembled the Goddess he remembered fondly. He could finally get rid of that ugly anxiety that took over him whenever he was alone. Using the skills he had learned at a minimum, he had the girl and agreed on going on a date with her. The place? The Crow’s Nest, initially. But, later she was convinced into walking further…further… and further away from it. Going on an ‘adventure’ sounded interesting to her. And that interest lead to her murder.

Watching a grown body twisted like that… sparked just a tad bit more than what it did before. Of course, ‘indecent’ feelings like that had appeared since the start, but now it was much more explicit to him. He understood now and it made him feel all kinds of feelings, good and bad. But, he had to go, snap the picture and leave, as usual. It hadn’t been as hard as before. In fact, it had been too easy. The steps he took now were peaceful, he glanced at the picture he had taken, his camera a greater one. He could see her more clearly… but it never surpassed Lunafreya. 

Thinking of this and sighing, he was about to whisper that name yet again. His eyes raised and, just as he was about to say it, a gasp escaped him. Right in front of him was a tall figure, a serious and intimidating one. He knew who this was.

“The immortal…” his eyes widened with the gigantic feeling of fear. Yes, he had been found and by none other. He couldn’t hide a thing, his hands were covered in blood, his camera just a bit stained, the picture clear. He wouldn’t delete it for anything in the world or the anxiety would return. But, he was completely scared. His bloodied fingers trembled madly and he could barely stand. Those words he had said were part of the only ones he remembered from his whole life, ‘Lunafreya Nox Fleuret’ being the other ones. 

Amidst that fear, the other observed with a calm yet menacing glare. It was as if he had finally gotten his hands on the prey. 

“I don’t need to say anything more than this, do I?” the older one asked, Prompto could only stare back. His body wasn’t moving, he wasn’t even telling it to do so. Scared, he was scared to death. 

But, the man turned his back on him. Prompto’s eyes just widened even more. Did he expect for him to follow? Was he supposed to do something else? The thought of silencing the other crossed his mind, but it wasn’t something he could do at all. Not to someone like him. No, not to him. He had been caught, so the right thing to do was to follow… and he finally moved, following the figure that continued on his way to the blinding lights of the city. 

Cor knew, he knew since the beginning. Of course, he already had some suspects since the first case but, thanks to the bloodied small footsteps and their way to that certain town, he was almost completely sure who the culprit was. He had only started investigating concretely once case three came up. Even so, he couldn’t tell his coworkers who it was at that time. He hadn’t told them yet even. Years had passed and he had kept silent… because, if he didn’t, he would’ve been deemed a coward or a soulless man, just like before. So, this time, he would work it out by himself. Cases like these had to be taken care of meticulously… He did just that. He hoped Lady Lunafreya would forgive him for taking so long… but it was the only way he could do this. Of course, in secret. His actions would get him in trouble, but he couldn’t help it. The loyalty to his superiors was more important than anything, even his own pride or honor. So, now was the time to face the destroyer of peace and bring back the glory of Lucis, to bring peace to the deceased… and the living.

Aside from being the culprit, he was a poor kid. A very strange and pitiful kid. He had kept watch and was the only witness of this. Maybe, some kind of attraction to his weird nature had made him just a bit more understanding and forgiving. But, no. If he had turned that way, he wouldn’t forgive himself, no one would. That boy had killed the Lady and many other innocent women. He had to pay, he needed no sympathy… Even though he did, and he himself pitied the boy. His heart fought with his confused mind, as the silence continued present while he walked to the lights. 

Going on his way back, following the tall figure like a dog, he noticed something. A spark constantly attacked him. At first, he thought it was because of the actions he had taken before. He looked at his fingers and rubbed them. It wasn’t the same feeling. He then tried thinking about the moment he stood in fear, and he noticed that wasn’t it either. What was that he felt? He wasn’t sure and he probably wouldn’t for a while, he assumed. For a second, he thought that maybe it was related to the man in front of him. Strangely, he was now glad to have been caught by that ruthless marshal. His eyes when he stared back, even when they shone with menace, were gentler than ever before, he was sure of it. Probably his imagination, was what he thought. After all, he was ‘ruthless’ with anyone and everyone that wasn’t related to royalty… and even to them he was kind of harsh. It was fitting for a person like him to be caught by a person like Cor, maybe he’d end up having his rightful judgement, since people probably would see his actions as bad, heartless. Even if he was only seeking and hoping he’d find love along that hazy road he had walked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> My April Fools joke to you guys is the fact that this story will not be updated, meaning this is all there is to the story. What do you guys think? Is this "open ending" satisfying?  
> As always, your appreciation is appreciated! Thanks for reading, have a great day!


End file.
